The mortality experience of a cohort of approximately 10,000 active and retired Roman Catholic priests will be examined. Under the hypothesis of sexual intercourse as a risk factor for cancer of the prostate, this cohort would be a low risk group. The collected data will be analyzed by a modified life table program. Cause-specific standardized mortality ratios will be calculated with particular emphasis on those for prostatic cancer.